


The Five Times Hopkins Impressed Holmes & the One Time He Didn't

by okapi



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: 221B Ficlet, 5+1 Things, M/M, Story: The Adventure of Black Peter, Story: The Adventure of the Abbey Grange, Story: The Adventure of the Golden Pince-Nez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 14:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10414617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okapi/pseuds/okapi
Summary: How young Inspector Hopkins becomes a feature of interest for the world's greatest detective.





	1. The First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Small_Hobbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the LJ fffc comm 1st Froday Madness Special challenge: Rare pairs. 
> 
> Many thanks to my beta/Brit-picker.

“Holmes, are you calling yourself Stanley Hopkins now?”

The question was met with a cold glance.

“It’s just that this letter, it reminds me of [the time that you sent yourself an adoring](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7644895/chapters/22652585)—“

Holmes snatched the letter from Watson’s hands. His eyebrows rose as he read. “Hopkins,” he muttered, tapping his lips with his fingers. Then he sprang and set about a stack of newspapers like a truffle-rooting hound.

“Lestrade said that a newly-minted inspector was taking over whilst he was in Edinburgh, and I am certain,” he punched a page with his finger, “this is the case the young upstart’s been assigned. Come, Watson, the game’s afoot!” He disappeared into his bedroom.

“But you said that was a trifling robbery!”

Holmes poked his head out of the door. “Come, Watson, the anaemic, moribund game’s afoot!”

* * *

“I’m impressed, Inspector.”

“Oh, Mister Holmes, thank you! To think of you being impressed with the way I handled the case!”

“No, your handling of the case was tragic, but your arrest was impressive, specifically the handcuffs.”

“American. I read your monograph on the subject, Mister Holmes, and convinced my superior to purchase an experimental set.”

“Please,” Holmes handed Hopkins his card, “do stop by if I might be of service on a matter with a few more points of interest than this little beauty.”


	2. The Case of the Repulsive Red Leech

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the undescribed stories. Watson refers to it in "The Golden Pince-Nez": " _...I see my notes upon the repulsive story of the red leech._ "

“Have another, my good man,” said Watson as he refilled the glass, “you’ve earned it.”  
  
“Thank you, sir,” said Hopkins, taking the tumbler in two hands and gulping the amber liquid, “I’m much better.”   
  
“I daresay, Inspector, henceforth, once word of tonight’s adventure becomes common knowledge, any remarks from your fellow officers will be of the good-natured ribbing variety. They will no longer snicker at your youth or inexperience. Tonight, you have proven yourself a worthy peer, theirs and mine.”   
  
“Thank you, sir, but I confess when I brought the matter to your attention, I had no notion of the depravity that awaited us.”   
  
“A repulsive red leech,” said Watson, “surrounded by creatures of the same nature, feeding on giant worms and society’s cast-offs.”   
  
A shudder ran through the three.   
  
“Your reading public isn’t quite ready for this one, Watson,” said Holmes.   
  
“I’m not certain I am, either.”   
  
They drank in silence. When all glasses were drained, Holmes said,   
  
“I shouldn’t want deprive you of well-deserved sleep, Inspector, but if you suspect your rest might not be a quiet one, we could have another round of drink and some very fine cigars, from St. Martin by way of the French President.”   
  
“Oh, yes, sir! That is, if it suits Doctor Watson—“   
  
Watson opened his mouth, but Holmes spoke.   
  
“It does, beautifully.”


	3. The Case of the Golden Pince-Nez

“You are comfortable, Inspector?”

“The sofa’s quite all right, Mister Holmes. Doctor Watson’s toddy has warmed my inside, and the fire’s gloriously warming my outside. What a night!”

“Yes, no doubt Watson will call it something florid like ‘wild and tempestuous’ instead of merely stormy.”

“No matter the descriptor, I hope it blows itself out by our six o’ clock train to Chatham.”

“My wish as well, though if you are so very dedicated to your work—a commendable virtue, I might add—as to brave these horrid elements in search of assistance, then I am compelled to demonstrate no less fortitude in offering it. Well, if you are quite settled, I shall leave you to a few hours’ sleep.”

“Thank you, sir. Good night.”

Holmes stopped in the threshold of his bedroom door, and when he looked over his shoulder, met Hopkins’ gaze. They exchanged nods. Holmes disappeared into the room, shutting the door quietly behind him.

* * *

“Well, Hopkins, here we are at Charing Cross. I congratulate you on having brought your case to a successful conclusion.”

“Seems to me that you, Mister Holmes, brought my case to a successful conclusion.”

“Perhaps, but your work shows definite signs of improvement since our last meeting. I confess I’m the rare sort who finds the maturing of a scientific mind quite beautiful.”


	4. The Case of Wilson, the Notorious Canary-Trainer & The Case of Black Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watson refers to " _...the arrest of Wilson, the notorious canary-trainer, which removed a plague spot from the East End of London..._ in "Black Peter."

“Holmes, there they are!” Hopkins breathed, then flushed. “Oh, I mean, Mister Holmes—“

“Quite all right, I confess a swell of emotion as well at discovering alive these two ‘pets’ of Wilson, the notorious canary-trainer.”

“Should we wait until—?”

“Would those children—or their families—want us to wait, Inspector?”

“No, sir. Let's try the window?”

“I’m impressed: you’ve read my mind. I’ve a coin, which should work nicely at prising it. You first.”

* * *

“Mind if I keep this, sir?” asked Hopkins, holding up the bent coin. “In my pocket, for the next case like this one?”

“A good luck charm, Hopkins? I’d not thought you a superstitious man.”

“Not superstitious, sentimental,” he replied with a wink.

Holmes stared after him.

* * *

“You must be sorely disappointed in me this time, Mister Holmes.”

“Nonsense, we all learn by experience, and your lesson this time is that you should never lose sight of the alternative. You were so absorbed in young Neligan that you could not spare a thought to the true murderer of Peter Carey.”

“So you’re off to Norway?”

“Yes, I’m following up on a lingering doubt about the fate of Neligan’s father. If my search produces anything of value, I’ll write.”

“How about a postcard of the fjords regardless?”

“My pleasure. Perhaps one day you will see first-hand their beauty.”


	5. The Case of the Abbey Grange

“Well done, Inspector. I’m impressed. You’ve finally put all the pieces together.”   
  
“I don’t give a damn about your admiration, Mister Holmes, not when you’ve purposefully withheld vital information on my case.  
 _My_ case, sir. That sailor that I passed outside this address, that’s him, isn’t it? Oh, keep your secrets and your solutions, Mister Holmes. I’ll go and get the truth for myself.”   
  
“Go then! Find him. Find the true murderer of Sir Eustace Bracknell, if you can. Hear his story; see if I did not act as I should have.”   
  
“I will find him, Mister Holmes, and I will hear his story, but regardless of his tale, you should not have acted as you did. You are  
not a court of law, sir. And you most certainly are not a god. As much as I might have been blinded by my worship of your methods and their results, I see you quite clearly now. You are a man, flawed and fallible, like me, like any of my colleagues, like Doctor Watson.”   
  
“You think I forget that?”   
  
Hopkins strode forward, his hard stare bearing down upon Holmes.   
  
“I think you forget quite a bit, sir, when it suits you. Good-day.”   
  
The bent coin landed on the rug, sinking into the bear-fur like a piece of treasure, ship-wrecked and fleetingly beautiful.


	6. The Case of the Apologetic Detective

“Is this seat taken?”  
  
Hopkins shrugged.   
  
Holmes eased onto the stool.   
  
“I’m here to offer an apology.”   
  
“For?”   
  
“Obstructing the Bracknell case and therefore disrespecting your office, but most of all for treating a friend so shabbily.”   
  
Hopkins grunted. “Apology accepted. We’re on the same side, Mister Holmes. You’d do well not to forget that so easily.”   
  
Holmes nodded. “Judging by the papers, I’d say the pupil’s soon to outpace the master. You’ve been doing very well of late.”   
“I’ve received your genuine praise often enough to recognise the false kind.”  
  
Holmes exhaled. “What shall I do?” he muttered to the pint that was placed before him.   
  
“Try a bit of honesty, directness.”   
  
Holmes met his gaze. “Next week whilst Watson’s away fly-fishing in Scotland, I would like very much like for you to pay me a visit. We can discuss the finer points of a few of your cases and mine, perhaps with demonstration and—“   
  
“Yes?”   
  
“To establish a mutual admiration society. I also have a very nice collection of ears in the lumber room for viewing.”   
  
Hopkins raised an eyebrow. “I can’t decide: is that the oddest proposal I’ve ever received or are you being serious?”   
  
Holmes shrugged. “Both? The lumber room also stores a very nice chaise lounge.”   
  
Hopkins grinned. “After work on Monday suit you?’”   
  
“Quite beautifully.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
